


31 Future #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: 80's yuppie vibes, Business, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: “Where do you see yourself in five years?”Three years ago, Linz winced at men in expensive suits, who grabbed waitresses’ butts and told Linz that business and his old line of work were not all that different. Both were a dog eat dog world, right?Four years ago, he was storming the Brünhilde.Whatever he would have answered to the question five years ago, it wouldn’t have been “complaining that my scallop was overcooked at a mermaid restaurant”.
Kudos: 8





	31 Future #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the #writober2020 challenge. Pheeeew. I'm so happy I had the opportunity to write this! I've spent an fair amount of time thinking how the LOGH universe would work realistically, and for some reason "ALL BUSINESSES WOULD TRY TO HIRE THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROSEN RITTERS" felt like a very funny/depressing thought. This and 3 Bed sheets. I could probably write a whole ASMR piece of Cazerne working. But that's a different story.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

This is not a job interview, lord no. This is just a simple lunch between Kasper Linz of Ganymede Aluminum and Jeremy Garcia of Novotny & Fox Asteroid Mining. Just a friendly chat, no job talk, Garcia assured Linz that he’d never tried to recruit someone from a competitor. After all, Garcia knew how important loyalty was to a person of Linz’ background. Linz assured him that, of course, it was nothing like that. Just a lunch, between friends.

They are at this new rooftop place that Linz hadn’t tried yet, but should try, according to Garcia. And now Jeremy, “please call me Jeremy”, simply asked an innocent question.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

Two years ago Linz took up an offer from Ganymede Aluminium. His new employer wanted to probe an asteroid belt in the Ba’alat system. This had the potential to lead to a huge investment. Working with this project would mean many visits to Heinessen. Wouldn’t it be nice for Linz to have these opportunities to meet his old friends? Surely, the leaders of the young republic were sensible enough to know what a great opportunity this was for the economy. Local jobs created. Talent from the Empire rushing in to work on the site, supporting local businesses. 

Three years ago, Linz winced at men in expensive suits who grabbed waitresses’ butts and told Linz that business and his old line of work were not all that different. Both were a dog eat dog world, right? Those men tried to break your hand in a handshake, they would smack you on the shoulder to simultaneously show that you were friends and competition. They had no idea what it felt like when a man’s bones cracked under your axe.

Three and a half years ago, headhunters were blowing up the phones of the surviving Rosen Ritters. An elite unit, leader types, knowledge of both former FPA and Empire social codes and languages – crime lords and investment banks alike wanted to get themselves a Ritter. After months of courtship from several companies, Linz signed with a precious metal trader. 

Four years ago, he was storming the Brünhilde.

Five years ago, he couldn’t save Yang. 

Whatever he would have answered to the question five years ago, it wouldn’t have been “complaining that my scallop was overcooked at a mermaid restaurant”. 

“In five years, I guess I’m married with children. I’ll need to move somewhere bigger. Right now I fly commercial, but if I had a family, I’d want them around even if I travelled a lot for work... I guess I’ll need my own ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, I can't believe I finished this on time. You know where I see myself in five HOURS? Asleep and not worrying about writing a fic a day. Having time to write other stuff, or watching netflix, or reading books, or _reading_ fic! Thank you so much for sharing this with me! The only fic I've written before Poplin was an in-joke thing in 2001 or something, so jumping on a one month challenge was a spontaneous decision that I don't regret. See you! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


End file.
